Spirit Sealer
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: [CONTAINS DATE A LIVE ELEMENTS] [AU] After a devastating incident years ago, spacequakes plague the world on an irregular basis. Sorano Aoi, a regular high schooler, is recruited into a secret organization, Fifth Sector, whose purpose is to seal the Spirits. How to seal the Spirits? And, why her? To seal a Spirit's power, she must make him fall in love with her and kiss him. Aoi/?


**Episode 1 - The Knight Spirit**

* * *

_**Thirty years ago, the world was normal.**_

_**However, that all changed when one day when tragedy struck.**_

_**A massive spacequake devastated the center of Inazuma, resulting incredible 150 million deaths in an instant.**_

_**And now...**_

_**Spacequakes continue to cause trouble for us in a massive irregular basis.**_

*RING* *RING*

"Ugh..." a soft voice of a girl moaned as she heard her alarm clock ring. She raised her hand up to shut it off, as soon as she did, she fell back to sleep.

Sorano Aoi. A girl with short but silky ocean-blue hair and big matching blue eyes and fair skin.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Aoi, honey. It's the first day of school and you don't wanna be late... I know you're still sleeping... Well then, me and your father will be leaving, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself for a few months or so..." her mother said from behind the door.

"Anyway, Tenma's here so... I'm bringing him in."

The opened to reveal Matsukaze Tenma, Aoi's childhood friend who has brown hair styled like the wind and metallic blue eyes. He always has a grin on his face.

"Aoi! Time to wake up! Time for school!" he jumped on her bed. He began jumping up and down.

"Gah!" Aoi bolted up and blushed when she had seen Tenma on top of her.

"Tenma..." she said nonchantly, her face was shadowed.

"Nani?" he titled his head and stood on his feet. Tenma's eyes widened in realization.

"Run for it..." her voice sounded eerie.

"A-Aoi?" Tenma was worried.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Aoi pushed her bedsheets away and tackled Tenma, whom she began to give huge amounts of tickles on his belly and neck. Tenma laughed so hard, he turned to red to hide his blush.

"Gah! Aoi! Get away!" he tried pushing her off as he said between laughs.

As soon as he got her off, he ran downstairs and tried to hide from the 'tickling girl'.

But alas, Aoi spotted Tenma in an instant and tickled him, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

Aoi smiled, "I'm going ot get dressed up, help yourself to the fridge."

Tenma's simply replied, "Got it!" and instantly set off to raid Aoi's refridgerator.

As soon as Aoi got dressed, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She found him watching the television while eating ice cream. Apparently, Tenma is watching a program about Spacequakes.

_**Spacequakes.**_

_**Widespread disturbances of space from an unknown origin.**_

_**As the name suggests, it's like an earthquake, but much more destructive. It's when a region of space shakes, destroying all from within.**_

_**No one knows why they happen or where they come from. They just appear.**_

_**After the devastating incident years ago, for the past year, spacequakes have been appearing frequently from around the globe, most of them here, in Japan; so that's why we've remodeled the city into adding more 'spacequake shelters', to protect us from the spacequakes when they happen...**_

Then she and Tenma set off to school.

"Ne, Aoi..." Tenma began, he stopped walking and stopped in front of Inazuma Cafe and gazed at the building.

"Nani...?" Aoi questioned. She followed his gaze and stared at the cafe in front of them.

"After school... do you... want to... you know..." Tenma stammered, unable to get the words out. He wanted to ask her out but... Aoi will think it's just an average every-day best friend hang-out.

"Go to Inazuma Cafe and try out their new pasteries?" Aoi perked up an eyebrow and gave him a small smile, "Sure!"

"Oh and, promise me that you'll come no matter what? Cuz I will! And you better not stand me up!" Tenma asked her intently.

"Yeah, yeah, I pinky swear on it." Aoi held up her right pink and intertwined it with Tenma's, causing him to blush because of the contact.

"Great! Meet you here right after school." Tenma smiled at her.

Then they continued on to school.

* * *

As soon as they have had arrived, they split up and went to their respective classrooms.

Aoi had found a seat at the far back of the classroom and sat there.

A certain chestnut-haired friend of Aoi had approached her table and leaned forward to reach face her, "Well... being in the same class together makes us fated to be the bestest friends..." Akane said in a soft voice.

Yamana Akane. Aoi's current female best friend. A photographer with chestnut colored hair with plaits and tied into two braid, on on each side. And lavender eyes.

"And being in the same class as Shin-sama..." Her gaze turned to the right to see the famous 'Shin-sama', who is currently standing and leaning on a wall while he talked to someone not too far from Aoi's place.

Shindou Takuto. Really famous for being a pianist. A prodigy with short wavy grey-brown hair and brown eyes with a red touch. To the girls, he has a mesmerizing appearance, but Aoi is immune to his... looks.

_Really? _Aoi resisted to gape at Akane's reaction to the way Shindou turns his head. Akane is a very big fan of Shindou, who is oblivious to her attraction towards him. Aoi felt weird and has a feeling that Akane is more... obsessed with him rather than being a fan.

_*Lalalalalaya~~~* _Something rang from Akane's pocket.

"Oh! It's my boyfriend!~" she chimed as she fished her phone and opened it, fiddling with the buttons.

Aoi's eyebrows furrowed, _How can she have a boyfriend and love Shindou Takuto at the same time?_

"Ah! Aoi! Meet my boyfriend!" Akane turned the phone for Aoi to see the picture (which is what she expected) of her boyfriend.

However, Aoi had seen an animated version of a boy whose appearance was similiar to Shindou's.

"This is my boyfriend! We met once I bought that new dating sim phone app!~" Akane was lost in her own world.

"D-dating sim?" Aoi was perplexed.

"Hey! Love is love, Aoi. Don't be so close-minded." Akane closed her eyes as she shook her head. "This game helps me become the perfect girl... it's like training for romance!"

"Sorano Aoi." a voice, that belonged to a boy's since it was deep, said.

"Sh-Shin-" Akane was speechless that the boy of her dreams had approached her. Them, actually. Although her tone was a bit disappointed since he had said her best friend's name instead of her own.

"Y-you know me?" Aoi was confused by the sudden turn of events.

"You don't remember?" he tilted his head.

"What does he mean?" Akane looked concernly at Aoi and worried.

Aoi gave Akane a look that says, _I don't know._

The two gave Shindou one last look and then he sat on the sit beside Aoi. Akane gaped in reaction, her crush is going to be sitting next to her best friend!

The bell rang.

"Oh! It's time!" Akane chirped as soon as she went back to her seat.

Soon after, a pretty woman wearing a professional looking suit with skirt entered the classroom.

"Ah! It's Kino-san!" Akane smiled.

"Ohayou gosaimasu!" the woman spoke, "I'm Kino Aki; I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year."

Kino Aki. A woman with forest green hair and eyes. Aoi, Akane and Shindou's current homeroom teacher.

As everyone clapped nonchantly, Aoi felt someone was watching her. She turned her head to see a poker-faced Shindou Takuto staring at her.

Aoi was feeling a bit disturbed and awkward that she couldn't resist making an anxious, readable face, _Shindou Takuto... what do you want from me?! _She could feel her sweat running down to her neck.

She felt so disturbed.

* * *

After school has ended, Akane approached Aoi yet again.

"So... wanna have a you-and-me girls night out?" Akane asked her.

"Nah, I've got plans." Aoi replied.

"Hm? A boy?" Akane let out a mischevious grin.

"Yeah," Aoi nodded, "But it's just Tenma. You know him right?"

"I know of him." Akane gave a little roll of her eyes. "Hey Aoi... a little piece of advice, you need to have more boys in your life."

"Why?" Aoi perked an eyebrow.

"Because according from my observations, I've noticed you've only hung out with girls and Tenma. You're gonna be dateless for the rest of your life if you keep this up." Akane simply replied with a comical smile and sparkles in the background around her.

Aoi sweatdropped and her eyes intently stared at her best friend.

_*WEEE HOOO!*_

"Nani?" Alarmed, Aoi raised her head while Akane perched up an eyebrow.

**"A Spacequake has been detected in the area." **a voice sounded through the speakers.

**"All people evacuate to the safety spacequake shelters. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."**

"We've gotta go." Akane said.

As if on cue, Shindou simply stood up calmly, his expression blank and walked away in silence like nothing was happening.

* * *

In a darkly lit room, there are holographic screen everywhere which shows about the current detected spacequake.

"Spacequake detected! And it's a strong one!" one of the people in the room said.

"It's here..." a voice in the shadows said as he grinned.

* * *

The city is currently in preparation of the coming spacequake; the vehicles and people have been transported into the safety shelters- being covered up in box-like buildings and sinking down to the ground.

"C-calm d-down m-m-inna! R-remain calm! Don't panic! R-remember the th-th-thr-three 'S's! Single file!" Kino Aki said as she was the only one panicking as the students were calmly evacuating and entering the shelters.

"Kino-san, calm down." Akane said to her teacher. The two fail to notice Aoi, who was fidgeting on her phone.

"I hope Tenma was able to get to the nearest shelter..." Aoi mumbled as she pushed a few buttons on her phone and held it to her ear, then earlier's events came into her mind, _No... don't tell me he's serious about his promise!_

Then, an image of Tenma sitting down on the porch of Inazuma Cafe, clutching his head and is near tears.

"Please Tenma... don't be there..." Aoi bit her lower lip. "Please tell me you're in the nearest shelter..."

_Calm down Aoi... he probably couldn't hear the phone ring since there's too many people and too much noise... But just to make sure..._

Aoi opened up her GPS phone tracker app, which she added Tenma as a contact, and her eyes widened with fear, horror and worry for her childhood friend as soon as she saw in the GPS that Tenma's signal is currently near the Inazuma Cafe.

The image of Tenma soon came into her head again.

"Tenma!" Aoi screamed in worry. In a blink of an eye, she dashed out of the shelter and out into the open.

"Wait! Aoi!" Aoi ignored Akane's cry.

* * *

Aoi ran, and ran, and ran, and ran as fast as she could, praying that she would reach Tenma in time.

_Please, please, please be safe! _She pleaded inside her head. _I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you!_

As Aoi turned, a loud explosion occured and a sudden blow of the wind made Aoi fall back to the ground and then she shielded her eyes with her arm, "AHHH!"

...

Aoi moved her arm away from her eyes as she slowly stood up. "Agh..."

She looked up, only to see a huge crater from the direction where the spacequake came from.

"N-nani?" Aoi walked towards the huge crater.

Surprisingly, there was a tall boy, probably looked like the same age as her, he was wearing a knight-like styled armor without a helmet- it showed off his sorta-muscular physical figure. He has navy-blue hair spiked up with a weird thin ponytail which sorta looked like an antenna from afar; sharp golden amber eyes and faintly-pale skin. He also had a dark blue aura around him.

"N-nani?" Aoi noticed that one of his leg was standing on top of a pedastal with a big wide and sharp-looking sword covered in weird markings on his hand. "W-what is he doing there?" she mumbled.

The boy realized her and then he raised his sword with his two hands, then slammed it to the ground, causing a ray of dark blue light to come out of it and hit the building from behind Aoi, she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the building quickly crumbled and falling to the ground.

Aoi soon opened her eyes as she saw the boy dressed in a knightly outfit right in front of her with his sword pointing to her.

Aoi couldn't help but be mesmerized and stare.

"You." Aoi's trance was broken as soon as she heard his voice.

"Who are you?" the boy said in a rather unusually loud voice. Aoi flinched, "M-Me?"

"Yes you... wait a minute... are you with the AST?!"

"The what?!"

"Are you here to kill me?"

That made Aoi silent, she took a step back, _Kill?_

The knight dressed boy didn't get her reply and just clutched his sword.

"If so... then I shall kill you before you kill me!" he yelled as he was about to raise his sword up.

"M-matte! I'm not here to kill you!" Aoi raised her hands up in defense and as a sign of surrender.

"Nani?" the boy is confused.

"I would never kill anyone! Honest!" Aoi quickly said in her defense; "Who are you anyway?"

Before the boy could say anything, he quickly turned his head at the direction of the sudden sound of a... jet?

He squinted his eyes to see five figures coming right at him.

The five figures were dressed up in a simple, military combat way which they also have huge military weapons connected to their outfits.

In sync, one of the square-shaped weapons opened up and released missiles, aiming at the knight-dressed boy, who just raised one of his hands up, forming an invisible force field, deflecting and destroying the missiles.

"Why can't you just stop and leave me alone?" he mumbled, Aoi heard this but didn't do anything since she was paralyzed in fear and in shock. The five figures didn't do anything but kept on firing.

The boy jumped, he was hovering on the air and proceeded to destroy the missiles only his sword. He succeeded.

Aoi, who was watching the whole thing, was sitting there in shock, _Why is he... _She was getting a bit worried for the boy. He quickly turned to her, his face plastered with sadness and worry.

Noticably, one of the five figures, who was in the middle of the formation, glared at the knight-dressed boy and figured another one of the missiles, but a much stronger one.

The boy's expression immediately returned to blank as he soon stopped and destroyed the oncoming missiles yet again.

He sighed and soon lowered himself to the ground. He blinked, to see a big cannon being pointed right in front of him. The figure, who had wavy grey-brown hair, fired the cannon without a second thought but with a glare. It was simply deflected by the navy-blue haired one's hand. The military-dressed figure gasped and jumped backwards as he attempted to dodge the knight's sword attacks.

The military boy released the strong weapons connected to his back and jumped near Aoi.

"Sh-Shindou Takuto?" Aoi looked at the military boy intently with a confused expression.

Hearing this, he looked down to see Aoi, his classmate, "Sorano Aoi?"

"What on earth are you wearing? Wh-what's going on?" Aoi had a lot of questions to ask.

Before Shindou could answer, the knight boy released a battle cry as he slashed his sword to the ground, releasing another strong beam to the ground, Aoi rolled to dodge it while Shindou did a high flip to the sky and he took one of his weapons from his belt- a sword-like whip made from electric energy.

Shindou aimed to hit the knight but his attack was deflected as a counterattack from the knight's sword.

They soon begin to attack each other with their own swords in an inhuman speed.

However, with their final delivering blow had sent a big burst of light, rendering Aoi unconscious.

* * *

**"Location: IC - 14507. Target: Knight. Target Lost. Insufficient readings to continue tracking." **Aoi heard a soft voice.

"H-huh?" Aoi could barely open her mouth.

**"It's been a while..." **Aoi could see the mouth of the owner of the voice, he was smiling.

Aoi opened her eyes to see a big light.

"Am I... dead?" Aoi muttered.

"No, no you're not." The light went away revealing the face of a brown-haired adult with a orange headband around his forehead.

"Wah!" Aoi sat up.

"Oh, you're alright then." the man grinned.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Hold on there... first things first, I'm Endou Mamoru. I'm not a doctor, but I know how to do these things..." he gave himself a cheeky grin.

Endou Mamoru. A man in his twenties. Has spikey brown hair, set up in a orange headband around his forehead, dark brown eyes and tan-like skin.

"Uhm... where am I?"

"You're in Fifth Sector's sickbay."

"Fifth Sector?"

"Hai. You were brought here when you were unconscious.~"

"Unconscious? The last thing I remember were these two boys... Argh..." Aoi tried to stand up, but her headache nearly made her trip. Endou quickly grabbed her shoulders to help her up, "Easy there girl."

Aoi suddenly remembered something important. Someone who is...

"Matte! Where's Tenma?!" Aoi is now hysterical.

"Calm down! He's safe." Endou's reply made Aoi sigh in relief.

"Look, I know you have like a million questions right now; but our commander will explain them to you."

"Eh? Your commander?" Aoi tilted her head in confusion.

Endou led Aoi to a big, wide door made out of metal. The door slid open to reveal a tan man wearing an odd uniform.

"Ah! Endou!" the man turned around. He noticed Aoi and said, "Hello there, I'm Gouenji Shuuya, vice commander of Fifth Sector."

Gouenji Shuuya. A man, around the same age as Endou Mamoru. Has tan skin, blonde-platinum hair tied into a low ponytail and onyx colored eyes.

He gestured to his left, Aoi turned her head to see... _EEEHHHH?!_

Matsukaze Tenma, wearing a sci-fi high-class military-styled outfit, sitting on a throne-like chair with holographic screens in front of him.

"Tenma?"

"In the flesh," he smirked, "Welcome to Fifth Sector."

"T-Tenma! What are you doing here? Where is here? What's going on?!" Aoi tried to yell out some questions as fast as she could, but Tenma raised his right hand, Aoi stopped yelling.

"Hold on a minute there girl..." Tenma turned to the holographic screens and pressed a button which showed the image of the golden-eyed boy whom Aoi had encountered earlier.

"You see, these things are called, 'Spirits', this is one, whom she had just lost. In other words, disappeared into thin air."

"Hold on a minute there Tenma!" Aoi interrupted.

"What is it? I'm already explaining everything to you?" Tenma clicked his lips, "Typical Aoi."

Aoi decided to ignore that.

"Anyway, are you... really Tenma? And not some alien?" She moved forward and grabbed his face, she began pulling it like it was some mask but then after a while of Tenma screaming in pain and lots of other things, Aoi let go.

Tenma's shoulder slumped down as he leaned back, "Well duh! How could you forget me and this face?" He pointed to himself as he flashed her a toothy grin; "Anyway, we'll fill you on the details later before you start bombarding me with questions. But for now, understand this."

The image showed the crater which the knight boy made as he appeared.

"First of all, that boy is a Spirit. They're beings who come from another world, and upon coming here, they apparently appear to love blowing the place up wherever they land. In other words, they cause the spacequakes, and when spacequakes happen, Spirits like that guy over there-" he gestures to knight boy, "-appear."

The next screen shows the recently occured spacequake.

Recent events flashed in Aoi's mind upon revelation as she realized the truth. _He... did that?!_

Then, the screen flashed to the five-member squadron with Shindou Takuto in the middle, ready to aim for the so-called 'Spirit' knight boy.

"Second, those military boys are called the 'Anti Spirit Team' or AST, for short. They deal with the Spirits, which is to kill them."

"K-kill them?!" The boy's words rang into Aoi's ears, _Are you here to kill me?_

"Third, we are here to provide the alternative solution to deal with the Spirits without using any mean of violence, and it involves your help Aoi."

"Me?"

"Yeah, so training starts tomorrow." He shook his head around as if he was dancing.

"T-training?!"

"Yes. I don't take 'no' for an answer, so you'll begin tomorrow anyway." Tenma chirped as he grinned toothily at her.

Aoi could faint, everything was too much for her to handle.

"By the way, what were you doing outside in the middle of a spacequake?" Tenma's question made Aoi's expression turned into a humorous angry one.

"I was looking for you!" Aoi exclaimed, "You were at the cafe!" She pointed at him.

"What?! No, I wasn't." Tenma retorted.

"The GPS app showed me that you never moved!" Aoi yelled.

"Wha- ah! OH! I got it!" Tenma smirked as he pressed a button, the ground change it's appearance, it appeared to be that they were above the cafe. Aoi looked down in shock.

"We're above it. We're in Fifth Sector's airship."

...

"Hold on a second there Tenma. You said to meet you at the Inazuma Cafe no matter what!" Aoi crossed her arms, pouting.

"And you actually believed that? No offense Aoi, but when there's a spacequake, only an idiot would go running around in the city and not go into a spacequake shelter.

* * *

"Uhm... it's only been two days, but we have a new assistant homeroom teacher with us today!" Kino Aki announced to the whole class.

"Hi. I'm Endou Mamoru." the new assistant homeroom teacher introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you all!" He jumped as he gleefully introduced himself, causing him to slip and fall unconscious on the floor.

"E-endou-san!" Aki cried out.

Aoi simply stared with a weirded out expression. _E-endou-san?! From Fifth Sector?! What is he doing here?!_

...

In a dark room with screens almost everywhere...

"Why are you suddenly here as a teacher?!" Aoi yelled to Endou with raised hands. "What's going on?!"

"I'm here so just in case something happens, I'll be able to reach you quickly. And I'm here to give you the proper training you need for this mission."

"Mission? I never agreed to this sort of thing!"

"Wrong," Tenma stuck his tongue, "You were the only tar- I mean, only person who can do this... it all began when you were dragged into Fifth Sector's ship."

Knowing nothing would back her out from this, Aoi didn't resist anymore.

"Fine..."

Tenma cheered as he pulled out confetti and a trumphet. "YEEEYYYY!"

"Okay then... now can you explain to me what I'm supposed to do? Huh Tenma?!" Aoi was getting impatient.

"Once you've used this very important and expensive training software, you'll understand."

Endou turned to the keyboard and typed in a few codes.

The program opened, revealing it to be a...

Otome game.

* * *

Somewhere...

It was sunset, and near the stairwell, Shindou and Aoi were talking.

"So... you called me here to tell me that-" Aoi's voice trailed off.

"You saw me yesterday." Shindou began.

"Yeah." Aoi nodded.

"Don't tell anyone. In fact, forget everything about yesterday."

"Even that boy?" Shindou remained silent after those words left Aoi's mouth.

"...Ne, Shindou... is that boy..." Shindou didn't let Aoi finish her sentence.

"He's a Spirit, something that I should defeat at all costs."

"Are they really that bad?"

Shindou nodded, "It was a Spirit's fault that my parents died when I was young."


End file.
